


Not what I expected

by Battlegirlmeg



Category: Ironman, Marvel, spider-man homecoming
Genre: A/B/O, Accidental Pregnancy, Alpha Peter, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony, Peter tops Tony, Pregnant Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlegirlmeg/pseuds/Battlegirlmeg
Summary: Tony is an omega. He's confident his protege will be one as well, but when Peter presents as an alpha and goes into rut things will not be turning out how Tony had planned.Mpreg.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea Peter presenting as an alpha popped into my head and I could not shake so...here we are! I hope you enjoy <3

Tony Stark was a powerful omega. The most powerful in the world infact thanks to his amazing genius. His company was thriving, The Avengers were once more a united force and Tony had his very own protege that he was confident would be just like him, a scrappy omega that didn't let alpha's push them around.

Of course... Like all of Tony's best laid plans. Something outside of his control inevitably screws things up.

How had this happened? How had the scrawny kid from Queens present as an alpha?! He'd been so sure that Peter was an omega like him, or at least a beta. The boy didn't have the usual aggression or confidence of one who would present as an alpha, and his hormone levels had always leaned towards him being an omega. Not that reading hormone levels was an exact science, there was no definite way to determine how someone would present when they reached full maturity, but it was a shock to all when Peter Parker had shown up for training at the compound reeking of alpha pheromones and standing a good few inches taller then when he'd been there last.

~~~~

Tony stood at the door to the gym watching as Peter sparred with Steve and Bucky, the two alphas were putting Peter through his paces. The teen a sight to see, shirtless, sweat running down his well defined chest, chocolate locks plastered to his forehead.

Peter was supposed to be working with Tony in the lab right now not muscling around with the  
wonder twins.

"Hey kid!" Tony strolls forward into the large gym Peter turning to face him. "You're late. You were supposed to meet me in the lab twenty minutes ago." Tony scowls as he steps up beside the boy. No, man who was now taller then him.

"Sorry Mr. Stark." He gives Tony a casual grin. "Got caught up in combat training." His stance is casual not the nervous or excited posture he usually has when in Tony's pressence.

"Well my time is valuable and I'd rather not waste it waiting for you. So if you want me to remove lab time so you can..." Tony looks towards the two other alphas with a frown. "Work out. Then just let me know."

"Don't be like Tony. It won't happen again." Peter insisted and turned away to grab a towel to wipe his face as Tony bristled. He'd been trying to get the kid to call him Tony for months, now all of a sudden he just casually throws it out there as if they're equals.

"It better not. Now hurry up and shower. I don't need you stinking up my lab." Turning on his heel Tony stalks out of the gym ignoring the chuckles from Steve and Bucky as he goes.

~~~~

Tony is still fuming by the time Peter enters the lab. He's bent over his work table tinkering with  a very delicate circuit board. "It's about time kid. Get your tools and get to work. I want to get this finished some time this century.

"Sure thing boss." Peter's tone is still that casual cockiness that is so common in newly presented alpha's. Tony rolls his eyes hoping that Peter will return to his usual self once the overwhelming hormones running though his system have settled down

He can hear Peter shuffling around behind him and then he feels the brush of a hand against his ass. Tony jerks his head up but when he looks Peter is already moving to the other side of the table, tool kit in hand as he drops down onto his usual stool and starts to work on the circuit boards that Tony had laid out for him. Shaking his head Tony chalks it up as an accident and goes back to work, after all there's no way Peter could become that brazen and it's not like he'd shown any interest in Tony before.

~~~

The next few days are... Strange. That is the only way that Tony can describe it. It seemed like every time Tony turned around Peter was there, and the boy kept touching him. Nothing overly alarming, an arm around his shoulder, a playful nudge here and there and once, to Tony's infinite outrage, a patronizing pat on the head.

He scowls as the door behind him slides open. "Your Late again Parker. I'm really starting to questioning your commitment here." He tosses out as he sets down his tools. Suddenly there's a pair of hands on either side of his on the table as a hard body pressed against his back.

"Oh, I am very committed Mr Stark." Peters voice is low and gravely in Tony's ear, warm breath ghosting over his neck.

"W-what are you doing kid?" Tony shifts to push Peter away but with the young hero's superior strength it's like shoving against a brick wall.

"I'm not a kid anymore Tony." Peter responds, rolling his hips against Tony's ass as the genius's eyes go wide, feeling the teens erection rubbing against him.

That's when Tony smells it. The distinct aroma of an alpha in rut. "Kid you have no idea what your doing." He tries to sound firm but the delicious scent has heat pooling in his stomach. Tony took suppressants to control his heats but being so close to a rutting alpha had his brain fogging up a bit.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Peter growls biting at Tony's neck and making the omega groan. Peters hands move as he starts to undress Tony.

"Peter stop!" Tony struggles to pull away from the younger man but he's trapped between the work table and the alpha. He looks back and when his eyes meet Peters he can see that the boys eyes are completely black, his mind lost in a haze of hormones and instincts, all telling him to mount, fuck, and knot the omega in his arms.

"Mr Stark shall I inform the other Avengers to aid you in subduing Mr Parker?" Fridays voice comes from above. Calm and professional.

Tony grunts, his hands gripping at the edge of the table as his pants are yanked down and one of Peters hands is on his ass, strong fingers searching eagerly for his opening which, much to Tony's horror, has begun to ooze slick.

"N-No!" Tony can't imagine how humiliating it would be to have Steve or Natasha swooping in and saving him from being mounted by a fricken teenager!

Peter continues to kiss and bite at Tony's neck, his finger sinking into the older man's slick opening, Tony winces, he's had plenty of lovers before in his youth but he was usually on top. It had been quite  a while since he'd been the one receiving and from an inexperienced virgin, it was a bit uncomfortable.

"Slow down Peter." Tony commands. "This isn't a race."

Peter grunts in response and slows down a bit as he adds a second finger, being more careful as he stretches the omega.

Tony grits his teeth, slowly adjusting to the intruding fingers as his tunnel starts to produce even more slick, wincing as it starts to run down his inner thighs.

"Your so wet Tony. Your dripping all over the place." Peter murmurs nuzzling Tony's ear as he pulls out his fingers and Tony can feel him shift, hearing the sound of his jeans being undone.

Tony wanted to shout. Wanted to smack Peter over the head and knock some sense into him, but instead his hips jut out and a needy moan escapes his traitorous throat.

Peter lets out a pleased sound in response that sends a shiver down his spine. The teen positions himself and with a low growl he sinks into Tony's slick heat, stretching the genius wide open.

Tony gasps. He could feel every hard inch of Peters cock as he slid deep inside him. Peter curled one lean muscled arm around Tony's waist holding him close while his other hand braced against the work table. He pulls back out slowly dragging a whine from the genius before thrusting back in with a snap of his hips.

Any discomfort Tony had felt at being penetrated is quickly washed away by wave after wave of pleasure as the young alpha begins to fuck him in that animalistic way that always came with ruts.

He should be furious, he should be mortified but the only emotion Tony can process right now is want. He wants Peter to move deeper, to move faster. He tries to voice this but when his lips part the only sounds that emerge are desperate needy whines.

Peter seems to get the message however as he starts to fuck Tony faster and deeper. The tip of his cock brushes Tony's prostate and he's suddenly arching and twisting in Peters grip like a wild animal keening his pleasure.

Peters thrusts become shallower and Tony can feel as the alpha's knot starts to swell and he has a brief rush of panic. Even with all the lovers Tony has had he has never been knotted before. Never having let a rutting alpha get this close to him.

His vision suddenly goes white with pleasure as Peter's knot swells fully, filling and stretching against the web of nerves inside of Tony that only an alpha's knot can stimulate. Through the haze of pleasure he's keenly away of two things. The feel of Peter spilling deep inside him and sharp pain in his neck as the young alpha lays a claiming bite on his previously unmarked skin, these two things push Tony over the edge as he cums hard spilling his seed on the floor as his head falls back onto Peters shoulder, his mouth open in a silent cry.

Peters weight presses down on Tonys back as the teen pants against his neck, his knot keeping them locked together. Suddenly Peter tenses up.

"Oh god... Tony... Tony I'm so sorry." His voice sounds pained and anxious, much more like the old Peter. His grip on Tony loosens his fingers rubbing soothingly. "Did I hurt you? Should we call Dr Banner? God I'm sorry!"

"I'm fine kid. You didn't hurt me."

"I... I raped you." Peter sounds so devastated that Tony couldn't help but laugh as he turns his head to look at Peter, who's face is a mask of emotional turmoil.

"You were in rut kid... And if I'd really wanted to stop you I could have had Friday call the others or get one of my suits to blast you off..."

"So... You don't hate me?" Peter sounds so hopeful that Tony can't help rolling his eyes.

"Your pretty needy for an alpha kid... No I'm not mad... I'm not thrilled you went and marked me... But I could do worse then having you for a mate." he can feel Peter's chest swell against his back as the alpha nuzzles his jaw affectionately.

"I promise I'll be the best alpha ever. I'll keep you and our pups safe." Peter sounds so blissfully happy even as Tony pales.

"Friday... Based on my lest physical what are the odds that I'll end up pregnant?" His voice is strained.

"Based on yours and Mr Parkers most recent medical records and the statistical increase of fertility when an alpha is in rut I would say there is a 92% chance that you will become pregnant boss." She said it so causally. as if telling him the weather.

"Fuck." Was Tony's only response..


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took longer then anticipated but it's finally here! Hope you enjoy.

Tony sat on the couch in the common area, Peters arms wrapped around the billionaire protectively, while the other Avengers discussed the situation.

"Obviously Tony will want to dissolve the bond. I mean the kid claimed him without consent." That was Clint.

"Why would he want to do that? Peter is a fine alpha who can look after Tony well! Even if he is a bit young." That was Thor.

The group seemed rather divided on whether this whole thing was good or bad. Steve was in the camp that involved Peter being severely disciplined for his lack of control and forced claiming. The only two who remained silent were Natasha and Bruce.

Peter hugged Tony tighter. The omega could tell how distressed the young alpha was feeling and reached out a hand to pet Peters arm reassuringly before raising his voice.

"I'm going to keep the bond." He announced firmly. Everyone whipping their heads around to look at him, he could feel Peters eyes boring into the side of his head. "Yeah this whole thing was unplanned but... People have been telling me for years that I should settle down and... Well I'm sure I could do a lot worse then Parker." Tony turned his head to finally meet Peters eyes. The young hero was staring at him with wonder and adoration, it made him slightly uncomfortable but he shrugged looking back at the others. "Besides the odds are pretty good that the kid knocked me up and there is no way in hell I'm gonna do the single parent thing if I don't have to."

"You don't have to keep the baby." Clint pointed out and both Tony and Peter responded with instinctual snarls, Peters grip on Tony tightening. The archer threw up his hands in defense. "Sorry sorry."

Tony knows he could have taken some pills that would prevented Peters seed from taking hold or he could terminate the pregnancy, but for some reason he can't stand the thought. Probably his damned biological clock finally kicking in.

"I promise you Tony. I'll do everything in my power to keep you and our pup happy and safe." His words were full of determination and it warmed Tony to have the teens protective loving gaze directed at him.

Steve watched them still not convinced. "Are you sure about this Tony? You never seemed the type who would be happy being under an alphas care and by law Peter will be in charge of you."

Tony winced but before he could respond Peter chimed in.

"I think we all know that I couldn't control Tony if my life depended on it, besides I was sort of thinking Tony could just lay a claim on me so we'd be equals." Peters hand was gentle rubbing Tony's hip as the older man stared at him a bit slack jawed.

Alphas allowing their omegas to lay a claiming bite was very uncommon. Even the nicest of alphas would balk at the idea of allowing their omega's to dominate them, it simply went against base instincts, and most omega's wouldn't even think to ask for such thing.

"You'd... Want me to claim you?" Tony had resigned himself to dealing with Peters new found alpha cockiness so it was a bit startling to hear how casually he'd be willing to set aside his control and give Tony the equality that so few in his position would be willing to.

Peter grinned. "You've never needed an alpha to make decisions for you Tony. Why start now? We all know your more then capable, most omega are in my experience." Peter reaches up to cup Tony's face. "I want us to be equals. In everything."

Tony could feel a lump forming in his throat. He coughed to clear it and nodded. "Your right kid." He smiles warmly at Peter and reaches to hold his hand. "Thank you." Tony had had to fight for every bit of respect he got from the day he presented as an omega, but Peter had always worishped him, as a scientist, a hero, a mentor. It's why Tony had been so devestaed when Peter had presented as an alpha. He was worried Peter would loose that respect but now he can see it shining just as brightly as ever in the teens eyes and for the first time since this whole thing began he was finally able to relax leaning into Peter, into his alpha.

"Well I think that settles that." Natasha stood up. "Who wants some lunch."

The topic instantly switches from Tony and Peter to food and the others start to argue between burgers and pizza, They ended up getting Chinese.

~~~

Tony was walking into his bedroom stretching out aching muscles when a pair of arms wrapped around him and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Christ! Peter?!" He craned his neck to look back at the teen.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Peter gave Tony an apologetic smile.

"What are you doing in here kid?" Tony questioned brows knit together in confusion.

"I... Was hoping we could share a bed. Y'know since were mates and all." Peter gave Tony those hopeful puppy dog eyes that the omega had always found hard to resist.

"Oh yeah right..." Tony looked to his massive king sized bed. "Sure why not." Tony tried to play it off as no big deal but the idea of having someone else to sleep next him made the genius feel really happy. He moved over to his closet to change into some pajama pants and a t-shirt. When he came back out Peter was stripped down to his boxers and laying in bed. He lifted the blanket for Tony and without hesitation the omega slipped under the covers with a contented sigh.

"There's a part of me that's worried I'll wake up tomorrow and this will all have been a dream." Peter confesses as he wraps his arms around Tony.

"Well if the soreness in my ass is any indication it definitely happened." Tony's words were a bit dry.

"Are you in pain? is there something I can do?" Peter fussed over the older man running a hand down to rub at his ass.

"I'm fine Peter." Tony kissed Peters jaw to ease the alphas worries.

"If your sure..." Peters hand continues to rub, enjoying being able to touch Tony's backside all he wants.

"We won't know if I'm pregnant for a few days but... I'm gonna stop taking my suppressants just in case." Tony said it casually.

"I know it's my inner alpha talking but... I really hope you are." Peter nuzzled Tony's jaw nipping lightly.

"Mmm... I sort of hope so to." Tony bit back a moan as Peter let out a pleased growl against his skin, and the alphas hand shifted up so he could press it back down under Tony's sleep pants and boxers to run over bare skin.

"You know... We could increase our chances if we..." Peters fingers trailed down the cleft of Tony's ass until he finds the omega's hole and nudges a finger inside. Tony is still loose from being knotted earlier and slick is already starting to flow. Tony mewls pressing back against Peters fingers and the teen couldn't help the swell of pride that it was because of him that this gorgeous man was so open and raw.

"Teenagers." Tony huffed. "Rutting me this afternoon wasn't enough for you?" He didn't protest as Peter continues to play with his sore opening the light ache felt good, and he could feel his cock stiffening with interest against Peters thigh.

Peter removed his hand from the back of Tony's pants and flipped them over so Tony was underneath him. "I don't think I'll ever be able to get anough of you." His voice was husky with anticipation as he stripped Tony from the waist down tossing the pajama pants and boxers onto the floor.

"You are so lucky I have the libido of a man half my age." Tony allowed himself to be manhandled as Peter spread the omega's legs to settle between them.

"I'm lucky for many reason." Peter ran his hands up and down Tony's sides reverently. Leaning down he kissed the omega sweetly.

Tony sighed running his hands up and over Peters strong shoulders. The alpha had filled out nicely. Tony had always thought the kid was adorable, now he was downright sexy, oh yeah he could have definitely done worse.

Peter broke the kiss and started to trail his lips along Tony's jaw to his ear. "Tell me you want me." He growled nipping his earlobe.

Tony moaned softly. The kid wanted him to talk dirty huh? He could definitely do that. " I want you alpha. Please. please fuck me with your big hard cock."

Peter tensed above him, Tony could feel the alphas cock give a strong twitch against his thigh as the teen groaned.

"Fuck Tony that was hot." Peter reached down to position himself before pushing forward, sinking into Tony with a sigh of pleasure.

"You liked that alpha? you like hearing me say naughty things?" Tony cooed his voice sweet and hot in Peters ear.

"Y-yeah." Peter started to thrust into Tony.

"Mmm you feel so good inside me Peter." His fingers dig into the muscles of Peters back. "Your so big and hard." Tony mentally smirked as Peters movement became slightly erratic, he felt a rush of power at the affect his words had on his mate.

Peter nipped at Tonys neck panting against the omega's skin." God you are so perfect Tony." Hips start to pump faster, suddenly Tony whines arching when Peter hits his prostate. "You like that baby?" One of his hands shifts to pull Tony's leg to hook over his hip so he can thrust deeper hitting that sweet spot again.

"Y-Yes! Oh fuck Peter yes right there. Feels so good alpha!" Tony felt his own control slipping as pleasure shot up his spine.

Peter growls kissing Tony hungrily as he continues to aim for that magical spot that has the omega squeezing him so tightly.

Tony tenses under him, crying out into the kiss as he cums between them. Peter grunts when he feels Tony convulse around him and pushes in as deep as he can before he releases for the second time that day into the genius.

They go lax, Peter having just enough strength to settle his weight on his elbows to keep from crushing the shorter man.

"Man I thought it was good he first time." Peter nuzzles Tony's cheek with his own. "That was amazing."

"Hmmm it will be even better next time." Tony tells  him confidently.

"Oh?" Peter grinned down at him. "Why is that?"

"Because next time I'll be ontop." Tony's fingers move to the back of Peters neck. "You said I could lay a claiming bite on you."

Peter shivered lightly and Tony could feel the alphas cock twith inside him. "I did"

"I... I really think this is going to work." Tony's voice became softer losing it's playfulness.

"I do to." Peters voice goes just as soft as he kisses Tony lovingly.

Peter slips out of Tony slowly and goes to get a damp wash clothe to clean his mate before the two settle down to sleep. Tony slipping into dreams of hazel eyes pups climbing the walls.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All comments are welcome <3


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"How did you let this happen!?" Pepper was glaring at Tony as the omega tinkered away with the Spider-man suit.

Tony sighed. He knew what this was about. It wasn't that he'd had sex with Peter or even that he might be pregnant. It was that Tony hadn't rejected Peters bonding mark. Pepper was one of the few alpha's Tony had ever dated and it was his inability to commit to a bonding that had ended things.

"Look Pep... It's already done. It's too late to reverse the bonding and even if it wasn't..." Tony shrugged. "I just... I feel like this could work out y'know?" He glanced up to look at the CEO who was one of his dearest friends

There was hurt in her eyes, as well as resignation. "Well PR is going to have a hell of a time when this hits the press."

Tony winced. "Does it have to?"

"Tony. You've got a bonding mark on your neck and your scent is already changing to that of a mated omega, not to mention if the kid knocked you up then it's gonna be pretty hard to hide when you start to show."

"That won't be for at least a few months right?" Tony wondered if his favorite brands had any maternity lines, if not he'd have to get a designer to make him some custom clothes. Like hell he was gonna wander around in the frilly lacy and floral crap that so many pregnant omega's seemed to favor.

"The sooner we jump on this and control the story the better. We'll wait till we know for sure if you are pregnant before we schedule a press conference." Pepper pulled out her phone and started to write up some E-mails. "And I want to have a chat with Parker."

"Rhodey already gave him the shovel talk. Seriously you guys act like I can't look after myself." Tony huffed.

"I know you can take care of yourself Tony, but that doesn't mean we can't still look after you, just like you look after us." Pepper lowered her phone her expression softening with affection.

Tony gave her a lopsided grin. "Fair enough I suppose. Steve has him running laps. He's determined to teach Peter some discipline."

"Not a bad idea. The kid needs to learn some self control."

The two of them headed out to the track that circled the compound and Tony could see Peter was just coming around the bend when they arrived. Peter was wearing a tank top that clung to his sweat slicked skin and pair of running shorts that left little to the imagination. When had the kid started dressing like Steve?

Peter flashed him a happy smile as he slowed down to a stop infront of the genius and ducked his head to kiss Tony on the cheek. "Hey Tony. Miss Potts."

Tony was a bit distraced by Peters appearence to notice the scowl that Pepper was leveling at his alpha.

"Mr Parker. I wanted to discuss a few things with you. As Tony's alpha you are going to be getting quite a bit of media attention and I've arranged for a coach to come up and go over the do's and don'ts involving interviews, press conferences, and social media." Pepper gave Peter a look that dared him to argue.

Peter shifts a bit nervously. "I-Interviews?" He asked leaning closer to Tony, and the omega reached up reflexivley to give his forarm a comforting carress.

"Yes Mr Parker. You are now the alpha to the worlds most powerful omega. People are going to try to use you to either get to Tony or undermine him. I want to make sure they can't do either."

Peter straightened up and wrapped a protective arm around Tony. "I'll do whatever you need me to do if it will make things better for Tony."

Pepper instantly looked appeased. "Good. I'll set up a time for you to meet with the media coach. We have a few weeks to prepare before we go public with the announcement which should give us time to get you prepped. Now how about your education? I'm told you've been accepted into MIT."

"Uh we haven't really talked about it... " Peter glances at Tony who rolled his eyes. His Alpha was hopeless.

"He'll be commuting." Tony responded.

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Tony grinned. He'd been waiting for the perfect time to show off his latest masterpiece and gestures the two alpha's to follow him to the garage. Pepper looked curious and Peter was practically vibrating with anticipation, he knew if Tony had built something it was bound to be amazing.

"As you know I am a genius, a visionary if you will. I take things that other people see as impossible and I make it a reality!" Tony reaches for a tarp covering something large and revealed a sleek sports car in his favorite hot rod red.

"Is he going to drive to Massachusetts for classes?" Pepper asked her tone somewhat dry but she knows there must be more to this then meets the eye, even as Peter is practically drooling over the impressive car.

"Of course not. Whats genius about that?" Tony moves over to a work table and picked up a sleek fob and hits a button, suddenly the car purrs to life with a familiar sound, Tony smirks as the two alphas watch in amazement as the car lifts off the ground. It was being remotely controlled by FRIDAY as he'd told her to do when planning out the reveal.

The underside of the car was outfitted with thrusters just like the ones on his suit. It was actually easier to set up a flying car then Tony had first anticipated but he'd had a ton of fun regaurdless.

"You built a flying car!?" Peter stared up at the vehicle as it hovered. "Oh my god that is the coolest fucking thing ever!" Peter whirled around. "Can I see the specs? What powers it? How fast can it go? Can I drive!?"

Ah, no one could stroke Tony's ego quite like Peter. Mostly cause he was A. Smart enough to appreciate Tony's brilliance, and B. A total fanboy for science and thus sincere in his praises.

"It would be pretty hard for you to commute to MIT if you didn't drive the car a made specifically for that reason." Tony went for a cocky smirk but was lost as Peter swept the older man up into his arms and planted a very enthusiastic kiss on the omega.

Tony was startled for a moment at the sudden affection but grinned into the kiss an wrapped his arms around Peters neck returning it. After a long moment Peter finally set him back down and grinned. "Your the best Tony."

Tony caught his breath and winked. "I know." He nudges Peter back and gestured him towards the work table. "FRIDAY can show you the specs while I chat with Pep."

Peter beamed and gave Tony another kiss before dashing over to the work station. FRIDAY had landed and turned off the car and is now bringing up the blue prints for the car which has an arc-reactor engine, cloaking capabilities, and a killer sound system.

Pepper began to pester Tony about the validity of flying cars as a business venture but Tony was adamant that these were strictly for avengers use. He had plans to make one for each of his team mates... in order of who he liked best of course.

After that Pepper headed off back to the city and Tony took Peter for a joy ride in the car. It was of course amazing and Peter would not stop gushing about it all through dinner.

"I can't beleive you built me a custom car Tony! It's the most bad ass thing, like, ever! and I get to drive it to college!" Peter was padding behind Tony as the genius headed back to what is now their room.

"I'm glad you like it Pete." Tony opens the door to his room and turns to face the teen. "Though... If you'd like to show me your appreciation..." He trails off his tone suggestive and Peter is instantly kissing him, pushing him further into the room. Tony feels the back of his legs hit the edge of his bed and he lets himself fall back with a soft grunt as Peter follows him down.

Tony breaks the kiss pushing Peter back by his shoulders. Peter raises back instantly looking down at Tony. "Something wrong?" Peter asks his eyes full of worry.

"I do believe that we agreed that the next time we had sex I would be on top." Tony smirked up at his mate and a thrill ran through him as Peters expression shifted from worry to a nervous excitement.

"We did didn't we." He agrees and with one smooth motion rolls them over so that Tony is on top.

Tony settled on top of the alpha with a satisfied purr. "You know most alphas would put up a little resistance." He couldn't help but point out as he slipped his hands under Peters shirt running his fingers over the teens hard abs. He wasn't as broad as Steve or Bucky but the young alpha was still a pretty impressive specimen.

"Most alpha's don't get the chance to sleep with Tony Stark." Peter relaxed and let Tony take the lead. Maybe it was because he'd thought he himself would be an omega that submitting doesn't bother him, though most likely it's because it's Tony. Peter trusted the man with his life, trusting him with his ass didn't seem like such a jump after that.

"I do love how you stroke my ego." Tony hummed happily as he began to undress his lover.

"I'll stroke more then that." Peter rolled his hips up against Tony to emphasize his words draggin a groan from Tony's lips.

"Tell me Peter. Was the whole innocent thing an act? Because you are not the pure little cinnamon roll that I thought you were." Tony undid the alpha's Jeans reaching in and fishing out Peters length stroking it firmly.

"I'm a teenager with internet access, of course I'm not innocent." Peter sighed with pleasure pushing up into Tony's skilled fingers. "I was just too awkward to act on what I wanted before."

"And tell me Mr Parker. What is it you want now?" Tony leaned over Peter and nipped at his jaw.

"I want you to fuck me." Even with all they've done and said a blush still tinges Peters cheeks and it has Tony's cock twitching with anticipation.

"As you wish my alpha." Tony purrs. The two quickly shed the rest of their clothes and Tony reached for the bedside table were he'd stashed a brand new bottle of lube in anticipation for this.

"How.. How should I lay?" Peter shifted a bit of his old nervousness coming back.

"Lay on your stomach." Tony nudged Peter gently into position and pushed a pillow under the teens hips. "Now if you start to feel uncomfortable just let me know."

Peter hummed in response and did his best to relax as Tony opened the lube and poured a liberal amount onto his fingers. He rubbed a slick finger over Peters opening. The alpha shifted away for a moment before relaxing, Tony rested his free hand on the small of Peters back.

"Relax. I got you." He pressed one finger gently into Peter, the teen tensed again but then went lax.

"That's not so bad." He mumbled the back of his neck turning the prettiest shade of pink.

"Let me know if you need me to slow down." Tony carefully prepped Peter's opening, working his way up to three finger and gently scissoring them. The teen squirmed a bit at first but after a couple minutes of Tony's skilled fingers he began to rock back into the omega's touch.

"I think I'm ready." Peter panted lightly. He was hard and the scent of Tony's own excitement had his body thrumming with anticipation.

"I think so to." Tony gave one last push of his fingers before pulling them out. He grabbed the lube and poured more out, this time over his own erection. He stopped to admire Peter spread out on his bed, ready to take his first cock. "Here we go." Tony rubbed his hands over Peters ass and positioned himself at the others loosened hole before slowly pressing inside.

"Oh! T-Tony." Peter arched his hips lightly as the shift caused the omega to sink deeper inside. Tony's shaft felt so much bigger inside him then when Peters hand stroked the genius during their previous couplings. He'd thought it would hurt more but he'd been so thoroughly prepped that he only felt the smallest tinges of discomfort which over shadowed by a wave of pleasure.

"How does that feel Pete?" Tony asked once he was fully seated inside his mate. He was so tight around Tony that it was hard to keep his hips still.

"It feels really good." Peter shifted his hips back against Tony. The omega took the hint and started to move his hips, thrusting in and out slowly.

Tony had had many lovers in his life but he'd never topped an alpha before, not even when he'd been dating Pepper did she let him have any true control, so to be able to dominate a super human alpha that could pick him up and toss him across the room with ease... The rush of power he felt was heady and he felt a rumble in his chest, his hips starting to thrust harder as his fingers dug into Peters hips hard enough to bruise.

The room was filled with the sounds of pleasured moans and primal grunting. A wet slap accompanying each thrust of Tony's hips. He tugged Peters hips higher so he could reach beneath the alpha and curl his fingers around the teens cock stroking him in time with the his thrusts.

Several frantic thrusts later and Peter was crying out cumming into Tony's hand. He dropped his head forward in submission. "Tony." He whimpered.

Tony didn't hesitate, leaning forward he sunk his teeth hard into Peters neck until he tasted the tang of blood. He felt an overwhelming rush of emotions as he left the claiming bite and he felt the bond they already shared strengthen. Tony couldn't hold back any longer and a moment later was spilling deep inside Peter.

The two of them collapsed, panting, sweaty and satisfied.

"That... Was awesome." Peter mumbled. "We definetly need to do that again some time.

"Oh we will." Tony assured him, nuzzling Peters shoulder. He couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face. "We should probably take a shower."

"Hmm... Later." Peter burrowed his head into a pillow no desire to move.

Tony grunted and pulled out, rolling off of the alpha to land on his back. "Okay... Sleep first. Then shower." He declared closing his eyes. The two shifted lazily until they were snuggled together. "FRIDAY, Lights please."

"Yes Boss." The lights flicked off.

"Tony she doesn't... Like watch us right?" Peter asked a bit self concieous.

"Yeah but don't worry she's into. Right FRIDAY?" Tony asked grinning up at the ceiling.

"Oh yes. It really gets my hard drives humming." Her tone was as polite and professional as always and Peter couldn't help but burst out laughing. Tony joined him. He loved that Peter laughed at his AI's terrible joke. The two men laid chuckling and exchanging more bad computer and science based sex jokes till they were finally drifting off to sleep, happy and content.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Tony building a flying car is sort of a silly fantasy of mine that I couldn't resist adding, yeah he has the suit so he doesn't need a flying car but... I mean come on! If you could build a flying care you know you would. All comments are welcome <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All comments are welcome <3


End file.
